degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:HaleyCoyne/100 survey question for you! (I was going to make 500 but my head would explode.)
1.When's your birthday? 2.What's your favorite number? 3.Do you like to paint your nails? 4.Do you have a nickname? 5.Favorite child hood memory? 6.Do you like to jump rope? 7.Do you like sparkles? 8.Favorite color? 9.Do you like stairs? 10.Do you like to do tricks? 11.Do you like the beach? 12.Do you like sea shells? 13.Favorite name? 14.Have you ever seen a bear? 15.Have you ever seen a lion? 16.Do you visiting your family? 17.Do you wanna go to college? 18.Do you like swimming? 19.Have you ever gone to the circus? 20.Favorite drink? 21.Have you ever falled down the stairs? 22.Have you ever gone to the zoo? 23.Do you like to fish? 24.Have you ever had a fish as a pet? 25.Do you like flowers? 26.Do you hate bugs? 27.Do you like to paint? 28.Are you a good artist? 29.Have you ever has nightmare? 30.Do you have posters? 31.Do you like Harry Potter? 32.Do you like soccer? 33.Favorite music? 34.Favorite Degrassi character? 35.Favorite Degrassi storyline? 36.Can you sing? 37.Have you danced in the past hour? 38.Can you dance? 39.What storyline should Degrassi do? 40.Do you like to rap? 41.Have you tripped? 42.Have you fallen on your face? 43.Spell your name with your eyes closed? 44.Do you doing like doing the limbo? 45.Favorite song? 46.Do you like cupcakes? 47.Do you like dounuts? 48.Have you had your first kiss? 49.Have you gone on your first date? 50.What some habits of yours? 51.Favorite Disney Princess? 52.What's your hair color? 53.What's your eye color? 54.Do you have frecklas? 55.Do you wear contacts? 56.Do you like tinkerbell? 57.What's your style? 58.Have you ever gotten a black eye? 59 Are you shy? 60.Do like to be sarcastic? 61.Are you friendly? 62.Do you like horses? 63.Do you cartoons? 64.Do you like anime? 65.Do you like to do good stuff? 66.Can you cook? 67.Do you have a cell phone? 68.Last person you talked to in real life? 69.Do you have brother and sister? 70.Favorite food? 71.Do you like Finding Nemo? 72.HAve you gone hiking? 73.What's your favorite thing to do with your friends? 75.What's your desktop background? 76.Do you east meat? 77.Do you get bored easily? 78.Do you football? 79.Do you like to go to dances? 80.Have you ever had a dream that you thought really happened? 81.What are three wishes you have? 82.Do you like gum? 83.do you like candy? 84.Do you like ice cream? 85.Do you like water? 86.Do you like french fries? 87.What makes you smile? 88.Who's your celebrity crush? 89.What job do you want to get when you're older? 90.Have you eaten funnel cake? 91.Do you like strawberries? 92.Do you like your voice? 93.Do you like hide and seek? 94.Do you like playing with balloons? 95.What color is your computer? 96.What color is your room? 97.Do you like the view from your home? 98.Do you like to play with chalk? 99.do you like poems? 100.Have you ever answered a survey with 100 questions? Category:Blog posts